Anakin's Return
by mystere23
Summary: This is an idea I had about when Padme was pleading with Anakin and he returns instead of his utter fall. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Anakin was furious. He had his wife with him but they were on different levels. He knew that his knew abilities would save her. His abilities that he had taken and used to exterminate the Jedi order for trying to overthrow the Republic which had been recently changed, due to the galaxy needing more security to the Empire. He thought that his wife, Padme would be happy, but she was not.

"Come away with me, and help me raise the baby."

Anakin pleaded back with her, "Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore, I could overthrow the Emperor."

Padme took a step back and said, "I don't like what I am hearing, Obi-Wan was right, and you have changed!"

Her words pierced his heart. Part of him was mad, part of him wanted to kill her, part of him wanted to break down and cry. He was torn between the three. The only thing that he could determine was something was wrong if he wanted to kill his wife.

"Padme, what do you want me to do?" I am at a loss of what to do."

Padme felt there may still be hope for him, "Ani, you are a good person, don't do this!"

Just then Obi-wan stepped out of the ship and Anakin turned to Padme, "LIAR! You brought him here to kill me." No longer able to control his anger he summoned the force and used it to choke her with it.

"Let her go Anakin." Obi-wan said

Anakin released her and she fell down. He then turned to Obi-Wan. "You turned her against me!"

Obi-Wan looked at Padme then at Anakin, "You have done that yourself."

Anakin was struck with these words, "I did this?…"

"Until now you have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind… until now you have become the thing you swore to destroy!"

Anakin knew deep down that these words were true. "Obi-Wan you are right. WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

"Anakin, fight the dark side, lets return to the ship and talk normally and we will figure out a way to help you."

Anakin nodded and picked up his wife and headed to the ship, unsure of what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anakin got on Padme's ship carrying Padme and Obi-Wan was right behind him. Threepio was the one flying the ship to their destination.

Anakin put down Padme who had begun to stir weakly.

"Ani?" She replied.

"Don't worry, my love you will be alright", was Anakin's reply.

Even though Anakin said this truth be told he didn't know anymore than she did about what to do.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan still with some fury. "How could the Jedi betray the republic and try and overthrow it!"

Obi-Wan could not believe what he was hearing. The Jedi betray the republic? But instead of getting into an argument with Anakin, a mistake Obi-Wan was beginning to understand that he had been making. Obi-Wan replied, "Anikan, why don't you tell me your side of everything that has transpired, I want to know everything, from How is it you two ended up married, to how you ended up to where you are now."

Anakin was still worried some about his wife, but it would be at least 4 hours before they reached the destination.

"It all started near the beginning of the Clone Wars. Back then remember I wanted to return to Tattoine. I knew my mom was in trouble and the order would not let me go. During that time Padme and I were falling for each other, but we were trying to avoid our feelings for each other. Then I could not stay where I was anymore, we went to Tattoine and I met my mom's husband and found out my nightmares were true, she was captured. I took off at once to find her, and when I did I was to late, she was dead… I then was filled with rage and hate for the sand people, that I slaughtered the sand people, everyone there. I felt at the time that I was doing justice. It was minutes later that I realized that it was all in hate."

Obi-Wan who had been listening to this for a while said to him, "Anakin to be angry is to be human. I am not saying that I believe that what you did is right. But I will say that I cannot understand what you would go through, since I never knew my mother. But I will say this that I went to the council on a daily basis back then trying to reason with them on why I felt you needed to see your mother more often. You were a special case, who could remember his mother. But the council never could grasp this."

Anakin was startled at this. Could it be possible that Obi-Wan was on his side at one time?

He continued on, "Then when we went to Geonosis to save you, we declared our love for each other, we thought that there was no reason to hide it because we believed we would be dead then. But then we ended up surviving. On the trip back to Naboo we decided to get married and hide it."

Obi-Wan was not too surprise because when he thought about it he had suspected this for a while. "Anakin I always thought that was a dumb rule the council had. Love is at the core of a Jedi, but they cannot marry?"

Anakin's voice was beginning to calm down a little with some of Obi-Wan's words. "I would say that the rest of the story begins to take shape a few days ago, during our fight with Dooku. I had bested him and cut off both his hands and caught his and had him down with both sabers around his neck. I knew I should have not killed him like this. But then the Chancellor told me to kill him several times. So I did."

Obi-Wan thought, well no wonder you were being influenced by a Sith Lord, but he refrained from saying this, for now.

Anakin continued, "Then when I was put on the council and not made a master, I knew my suspicions about the way the order felt about me were true, so I began to seek the Chancellor's advice on this. He began to tell me about how a man known as Darth Plagues the Wise could save people from death. I was having all kinds of dreams of Padme dying in Childbirth. It seemed to good to be true. But he said it was a trait of the dark side. Then after this you were sent on your mission to capture Grievous. It was then that the Chancellor had revealed to me who he was.

Obi-Wan replied, "So that is when you joined him?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, I went to Mace Windu, and told him, and how I should have gone with him. He would not allow it. Then while I was in the council I heard Palpatine's voice tell me that if he died then all hope of saving Padme would be lost. So I took off to see for my own eyes what would happen. Because Palpatine told me that the Jedi were going to take over. Then when I got there it looked correct. Mace had the Chancellor on the ground, unarmed and he refused to take him prisoner. He was about to strike him down and I cut his hand off and then the Chancellor used his lightning to blast him out of the room. I had decided that the Jedi were evil, and the rest I think you know.

Obi-Wan just simply said, "So that's why… Anakin there is something you should see, this is another hologram I made sure to get of that encounter."

Obi-Wan played it and it should the Jedi and Mace coming into his office and trying to place him under arrest. Then he saw a very heated battle where the chancellor had easily killed all the other Jedi. Then the battle was not as easily won with Mace. Mace finally bested him, then Anakin entered the room.

Anakin stopped it. "So he did follow Jedi procedure, and he should have killed him…"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin I am sorry we did not tell you everything on the council. And I am deeply troubled that you were used like that by the now Emperor.

Anakin nodded a few tears dropping from his eyes, Obi-Wan as soon as Padme recovers, I am going to confront the Emperor, and either arrest him or kill him for his actions. I place all the blood on my hands on his. But I still take responsibility for my part, would you come with me and help me to do this, then after we either have or kill him, I want you to kill me too, and please raise Padme and my child as your own and take care of her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for all of your reviews… I really like to hear what people think and also am open to ideas. Please continue to R&R!

Obi-Wan could not believe what his ears heard. "Anikan, I cannot do such a thing! How could you expect me to do such a thing! You are like a brother to me!"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan knowing how he must feel. "Master, my hands are filled with blood. I have killed the Jedi order. What's more is I cannot hold my kids with my own hands. I am a criminal."

Obi-Wan knew what Anakin had spoken was true, he was a criminal, but it was something he was unsure he could do. "Anakin all I will promise you is that if something happens to you I will help Padme as you wish, but I won't do the latter."

Threepio's voice came in. "Pardon me Master Anakin and Kenobi, but we are near the coordinates of Polis Masa, and I am about to cut into the sub light engines."

Anakin replied, "Thanks Threepio, and turned to Obi-Wan, "No matter what happens, even if you were to kill me, NEVER tell Padme how I died or my child."

Obi-Wan nodded.

Just then Padme came out of the medical bay. "Are you alright Ani?"

Anakin jumped up tears coming out of his eyes, "Padme I am so sorry for everything I have done. I can't believe what I was doing to you."

Padme replied, "Anakin, its alright, I am fine. I am just glad that you made the right decision and came back to us."

The ship landed on what was a giant base and the crew came out. Yoda was inside waiting for them.

"What is this, hmmm…?" Referring to Anakin.

Obi-Wan began by saying, "first how did it go with the Emperor."

Yoda replied still looking at Anakin, "Failed have I."

Anakin spoke up and told Yoda everything that had happened the way he just told Obi-Wan.

"So the Emperor has been using even you to do his work," Yoda Replied.

Anakin said, "No master it is all my fault."

Yoda held out his hand, "Anakin come there is someone I want you to talk to."

Anakin was confused but took his hand and he led him to a secluded place. "Anakin there is a old friend who wants to talk to you but you must use all the strength of the force that you can muster to enter a huge state where only the "Chosen One" can enter.

Anakin hated meditating but he tried it. After several minutes Anakin simply vanished from his location.

Yoda replied, "Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the rest is up to you from here, on the last lesson for our young pad-wan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anakin realized that he somehow was not in the place he was. He heard a new-yet familiar voice.

It's good to see you again, Anakin.

Anakin's eyes opened with a surprise, and his mouth gapped open, "Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"But how?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon smiled, "This is a location that only the departed Jedi and the chosen one can enter. Here you will receive your final training. One thing to note is that time does not exist here. So when you return it will be like you just left, even if you were to stay here for 50 years."

Anakin had to ask, "What are all the images I am seeing around this place?"

Qui-Gon replied, "These images represent possibilities of what might have been. You can't see what could happen by choices that you will make soon, but you can see possibilities of what could have been if you decided differently. For example… Here is one of what could have been had you fought Obi-Wan back on Mustafar."

The image showed Anakin and Obi-Wan in a heated battle that went on for hours on the volcanic planet. At the end Anakin tried to do a stunt of jumping over his old master and his legs and arm were cut off and he burned violently. Then he saw himself put in a black suit and told that Padme was dead. Then he saw a flood of images that showed him taking over worlds and killing people for the Empire. He then saw himself fighting his son who in the image was maybe 18-20. Then he saw that the Empower was killing his son and he himself saved his son and returned back to the light. But then he died.

Anakin couldn't believe what he saw. In this world he believed his son was dead along with his wife, only to discover that his son lived. He then tried to turn him to the dark side, only to be turned back and defeated the Emperor.

"Master, Anakin replied, "I need to destroy that monster, then after that I will join you in this world. I cannot live with everything that I have done."

"Qui-Gon, replied, "I understand what pain it must be for you to have killed so many innocents, but keep in mind that it was Vader, not Anakin who did this. And the fact that you have returned away from the dark side proves that my initial feelings on you were true, you are the chosen one. I believe after you carry out the destiny of who you are and destroy the Sith, you should start a new Jedi order one that is not as corrupt. You should be the head of it, and Obi-Wan and Yoda should also be on it too."

Would they allow him is all he thought, but he didn't know if he deserved it, what Anakin felt he deserved was death. "Master what is the final ability I need to learn?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "You have already learned it by being here. You will use it as you battle your enemy."

Anakin faded back into the world he left which to him seemed like an eternity he had spent here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No sooner had Yoda said that Qui-Gon might be able to help him then Anakin appeared back.

Yoda smilled, "Good to see you young Skywalker!"

Anakin ignored it, "Could you get Obi-Wan and all the leaders together, I have a plan, but first I am going to go and check on my wife, lets assemble in about an hour."

Padme was in her private quarters. When Anakin came in. Anakin kissed her and held her.

"Ani, you alright?"

Padme, I am great, I know how we can prevent everything from continue the way it has been going."

Padme was excited to hear this, "Really!"

Anakin nodded, but he was uneasy about how else to say this to her, for if his plan worked he would die at the end, which was something he knew he more than deserved.

"Padme, in case something happens, let Obi-Wan take you in and raise our kid."

Padme nodded but said, "Ani ,don't talk like that! I need you!"

Anakin just said, "Just in case, promise me!"

Padme nodded. "Anakin there is something I need to tell you that I found out a little while ago."

Anakin looked at her very curiously.

"Anakin, we are having twins!"

(Sorry this was a short chapter but I wanted to have a small scene with these two prior to the meeting and his plan being carried out, please continue to R&R!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone had assembled in the meeting room. Here in this room there were many admirals, troops, and pilots. There was also Bail Organa, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and his wife Padme, whom he recently found out, was carrying twins. Clearly with the troops here this was something that the Jedi and Bail were expecting with the new Empire for some time. There was quite a large army.

Anakin stood up, "Thanks for coming on such short notice. As you know the Emperor has amassed a huge army. We would stand little chance, despite the fact that we have a huge army here, of winning a war. In fact if we don't play things right, we may take decades for you to win."

It was kind of irony that Anakin was speaking like they may or may not win. He knew what the outcome was going to be if they took several decades to do this, they would be victorious at Endor. But it was true that it would take a long time.

Anakin continued, "That is why I have come up with a plan, a risky plan, but if it works it should work. We take just about everything to the following coordinates. Here the Emperor is building a weapon called the "Death Star. This is a huge weapon with enough power to destroy a planet. It will probably take 20 years to complete. The battle will be a diversion. Prior to the battle myself, Yoda, and Obi-Wan will sneak onto the ship, at which point you guys will attack. We will detain him and bring him to Coruscant. At the start of the battle, Bail will have brought information that is being unlinked to his computers with extensive evidence of treason of the Emperor. When we get back he will be tried and we executed. The Emperor has most ships spread throughout the galaxy trying to prevent rebellion"

Someone asked, "Why try him, can't you kill him there?"

Anakin spoke, "if we do that he will be a martyr. If we try him by the laws he will not be one."

Another person asked, "Where did you get this information."

Anakin looked down and said, "Because up until a few days ago I was with him." Anakin told them about everything that has transpired.

Everyone was stunned. One person said, "What a monster Palpatine is!"

Anakin shook his head, "No we both are." He looked up, "I suggest a vote on whether or not to do this."

Someone else asked, "What if this fails?"

Anakin gave him a piercing gaze, "We can't fail, or our galaxy is lost either way."

An hour passed and the vote was unanimous everyone voted that this was a good idea to go by. Then in another hour everyone was busy getting ready. Anakin was getting his star ship ready. When Obi-Wan and Yoda came up to him.

Obi-Wan was smiling, "Anakin, we are really proud of how much you have changed. You are finally taking responsibility, but how do you intend to get us onboard?"

Anakin nodded, "Well you guys are going to fly with me in the cargo hangar of my ship and come out when I give you the signal. I will just play that I am still on his side, and I was spending the last few days wiping out the remaining Jedi, primarily you two. "

Anakin's ship flew off of Polis Masa and jumped into hyperspace with the rest of the crew behind him in the next 20 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anakin was flying the ship through hyperspace. He kind of wished that He could have either Yoda, or Obi-Wan up here with him, not in his Cargo hold. He had to admit that he was pretty nervous about what he was planning on doing. He also hoped that the dark side would not seduce him again.

"Anakin you will not be alone ever on this!"

"He's right." Came two familiar voices. Sitting next to him was none other than Qui-Gon and Mace Windu.

Anakin was reminded of what he did days before. "Master Windu, forgive me for what I did, because of me you are now dead."

Mace nodded, but said, "Anakin, I take most of the blame for that. I never trusted you and was jealous of you. You had memories that I could only wish for, of your mom and of a life prior to the Jedi Order. Don't get me wrong, I never regretted being a Jedi, I just never realized until you showed up and began training what you had that I didn't. I also was hoping to make sure the prophecy was not true and wanted to take down the Sith myself. So if anyone is to blame it would be me."

Anakin shook his head, "I went along with the Sith though."

Just then Qui-Gon spoke, "That is all in the past, right now Ani, you should keep your focus on here and now."

Anakin said, "But shouldn't I also be mindful of the future?"

Qui-Gon remembered that he had a similar conversation with Obi-Wan years ago and smiled. "But not at the expense of the situation. Right now you have a mission to obtain to and a destiny to fulfill."

Anakin nodded and cut into the sub-light engines. "I just hope the force is on our side, because if this fails, then the Rebellion will not be around later to win."

Master Windu nodded, "The Jedi order has faith in you. It has forgiven you for everything you did, because it is not you who did it, it was Vader who did it. We are proud of you and know you will meet our expectations."

Qui-Gon also added, "You never let me down, and you will do fine to fulfill your destiny. In order to beat the Sith, you had to join them for a while. And now you know what you must do."

They both vanished and Anakin received an incoming transmission:

"We have you on our screen now, please identify!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anakin thought to himself, "I sure hope this works…" He then turned on the communication link and said into it, "This is Darth Vader requesting transmission with the Emperor."

After a few minutes an image appeared before him of his old master.

Palpatine was kind of angry, "Where have you been my apprentice!"

Anakin said to him, I killed Obi-Wan on Mustafar, then I got a signal from Yoda's ship and followed him to a small base with some people who have been rejecting your new rule. I wiped them all out including Yoda. I tried to get hold of you but you were out of the office."

The Emperor smiled realizing he must have tried to communicate with him while he went to Mustafar to check on him, "Good! You have grown strong with the dark side. Your hate has made you very powerful indeed! Come board the ship and we make our next move." He ended the transmission with an evil laugh.

With the transmission gone Anakin said out loud, "Well at least it worked and he still thinks I am still on his side."

Moments later his ship landed and the Emperor greeted Anakin and headed to his chambers with his old master. He knew that as soon as the battle started Obi-Wan and Yoda's part of the plan was to take control of the bridge. Meanwhile he would capture this mad man.

As soon as they got into the chambers Palpatine ordered the guards to leave. "Well my new apprentice it seems that you have eliminated all possible means of rebellion."

Anakin knew that the time was now near the time of the attack. "Well highness, there is one more to attend to." As soon as he said that a massive hit the ship and the other rebellion ships had shown up. Anakin activated his light saber, "Emperor, I charge you with treason, and betraying the Republic."

The Emperor just realized what was going on and said, "The Republic is dead, it is now my dictatorship!"

Anakin knew this and quickly replied, "Then consider this your being overthrown."

The Emperor took out his saber and flew at Anakin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anakin quickly blocked his former master's hit. They were going at it faster and faster. The Emperor jumped on his desk and lunged at Anakin's throat. Anakin quickly did a flip back, barely missing the blade. Then he struck the blade of the Sith Lord. The Emperor's shrieks of rages were huge. They were cutting into Anakin's ears, which Anakin was doing his best to ignore it.

Just then the ship made a jump knocking the two on the ground as well as both losing the grips on their sabers. "Good Anakin thought, this means that Yoda and Obi-Wan have been successful at jumping this thing to hyperspace, toward Corusant. The rest is up to me." While thinking this he quickly called his saber back to himself, and Palpatine did the same. The both stuck at each other with great strength but it was like every opening that was seen was blocked. They both were in a stalemate.

"You have grown strong, but I am not feeling hate!"

"I gave up hate. You will pay for all the Jedi that are dead!"

The Emperor began to laugh. "You are the one who killed them as I recall."

"I will face punishment for it too.

The Emperor threw Anakin across the room with the force and shot some sith lightning at him.

Ankakin quickly recovered and saw the lightning coming at him. He quickly used his Saber to block it. He then came close to the Emperor and continued the battle up close. The Emperor kept laughing which was beginning to annoy Anakin. Just then the Emperor sliced through the light saber that Anakin was holding and used the force to throw him across the room again.

"It seems that you are unarmed, my former Apprentice!" The Emperor began to laugh and shot some lightning toward Anakin.

(I will update again tomorrow. Sorry the battle wasn't as good. It is hard to write a battle that my mind visualizes.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The lightning was coming at Anakin really fast. He quickly thought of his love he had for his mother, who died long ago. He thought of his love for his Master Obi-Wan, the Jedi order, Yoda, Qui-Gon, Mace Windu, his wife who he loved more than life itself, and of course his new kids on the way. He would be willing to die for all of them, even for the galaxy. He knew the monster before him must be stopped at all costs.

The lightning hit Anakin, but it didn't have its usual effect that it has on whoever it hits. Anakin was still in the same spot he was as if it had not hit him at all.

The Emperor was surprised but tried it again, with the same results.

"How are you doing this?" He asked

Anakin looked at him with pity, for this man knew nothing about love. Love is far more powerful than any Sith ability.

"Its simple, I have learned a few new abilities that are only able to be performed by the chosen one, if he is not a Sith. The love I have for everything in this galaxy is what prevents a Sith attack. And now I will finish the job here."

The Emperor's eyes widened as he feared whatever was about to happen to him. Then a beam came out of Anakin's non-metallic hand of pure white. It hit him and the Emperor screamed loud. After a few minutes the light left Anakin.

The Emperor knew something was different. "What was that?" he said weakly, because he felt as if something was missing from himself.

Anakin smiled, "That was a hidden ability that drains the midichlorians from a Sith so they can be binded and tried. You basically have no more ability to use the force."

The Emperor was stunned, but he could not believe it and had to prove him wrong he lifted his hands to shoot lightning, but nothing happened. He then tried to even lift up a chair but nothing happened. He activated his saber with fury and ran toward Anakin but no sooner had he activated it then it was taken from his hand and into Anakin's.

"Now, my lord, Anakin said sternly, you and I will stand trial on Coruscant," As he activated the Emperor's saber to detain him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The ship had cut into the sub light engines and Anakin had successfully binded Palpatine. He brought him to the bridge where Obi-Wan and Yoda were. Thankfully during the battle most of the troops were now in space vessels trying to beat the Rebels. Hopefully most were able to flee after the Emperor's command ship had left like Anakin advised. Just then they received a transmission from Coruscant.

It was from Bail Organa. He was on the screen with a bunch of senators. "Emperor Palpatine he started."

Palpatine had no idea what really was going on and he quickly said, "These Jedi have tried to take over!"

Bail quickly countered with, "We have evidence of your traitorous activities and how you tried to overthrow the Republic, caused the Clone Wars, and attempted to annihilate the Jedi Order. You will appear before the Galactic Courts and Stand Trial."

Anakin quickly spoke up, "I am also guilty of aiding in this and wish to turn myself in as well."

One of the many senator's quickly said, "Very well Skywalker. Land at landing bay 94 and you will be taken to the courts for trial."

Bail quickly spoke up, "There will be two separate hearings one for you Skywalker, and one for you Emperor. I should also add that tomorrow there will be a ceremony that will change the Empire back into the Republic and a vote to the next Chancellor. There have been two nominations already, I am one, the other is Senator Amidala, or should I say Senator Skywalker? The voting will take place soon after the trials."

This stunned Anakin, his wife could be the next Chancellor? He was amazed. But part of him was nervous since the trial was coming up. He knew he deserved whatever happens to him. The only thing he feared was his and Padme's kids growing up without a father.

The ship landed and Anakin and the Emperor were quickly escorted to the Galactic Courts. Once inside the Judge was none other than Judge Gomnaz. It was said that he was one of the hardest judges in the galaxy. He quickly asked if either of them had a defense attorney.

Yoda spoke up, "I will defend Skywalker."

Another man also spoke up, "I am Tarkin and I will defend Palpatine."

Judge Gomnaz spoke up, "Very well, now the prosecuting attorney will be Niaz.

Anakin knew that name Niaz was the most famous prosecuting attorney that existed in the galaxy.

Gomnaz also said the trial will begin for you, Skywalker early in the morning. The next day we will try Palpatine.

They took Anakin and Palpatine to their separate cells.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anakin's cell was not the typical cell that most prisoners were usually put in. His was a cell that was private except for a guard standing outside of his cell, which was more like an apartment. Usually if a prisoner turns him or herself in they were put in a cell like this. He decided to try and meditate to clear his mind. After about an hour Anakin vanished into the world he entered earlier.

He watched the image that he saw earlier of when he had fought Obi-Wan. He still could not get over the fact that he looked like a robot. He also could not believe what a handsome man his son would grow into, but he wondered why in these images they never showed his son's sister. There was one girl the images shown a lot of. This girl was in pain in almost everything that he saw. There was even one where she was upset because her, (boyfriend?) was frozen in carbonite.

A familiar voice was heard, "That woman is your daughter you know."

Anakin turned around and he saw Qui-Gon.

"Good to see you again master."

Qui-Gon smiled, "looks like your plan worked. Now because of you that madman will get justice. I have said it before, even when the other council members disagreed even when you killed the Jedi, you are the chosen one, you have destroyed the Sith."

Anakin nodded. "Do you really think that they will execute Palpatine?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

Anakin turned. I feel so betrayed. When you were killed back on Naboo, even though Obi-Wan was a great teacher, and a great friend, I felt as if he did not understand me. It was then that Palpatine approached me. I even remember him pulling me into his office after the celebration on Naboo to personally congratulate me on destroying the CIS Main Ship.

Qui-Gon spoke up, "Yes he was good at hiding what his true intentions were. It is still hard to believe that the Jedi were blind to him being a Sith Lord for as long as he was there."

Anakin nodded, "The council and the Jedi never accepted me, or trusted me. The Emperor kept guiding me and encouraging my abilities."

Qui-Gon looked at Anakin, "Anakin I feel it is important that you not give up on life. I know you have done horrible things, and you feel like you should be executed for them. But, I know you were not Anakin, you were Darth Vader. Everyone now believes in you and proof of that is Yoda, willing to defend you. He was one of the Jedi who was strongly objecting to your training. Also, Padme needs you in her life, as well as your kids."

Anakin thought for a period and finally said, "You know master, I think you are right. But do you think that I will be pardoned?"

Qui-Gon said, "I really don't know. But to be honest, you have the Jedi on your side, and Padme loves you. You have a lot going for you. Let's also not forget you were the one who overthrew the Emperor."

Anakin said, "Thanks master." Then he faded back to reality.

As he appeared in his cell again the guard knocked on the door, "Skywalker you have a visitor."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ani!" Came Padme's voice.

Anakin could have been knocked down by how surprised he was. He also felt other presences in the room. And sure enough she was holding two kids a male and a female, just like his visions had shown. Right now Anakin could not be happier if he tried.

Anakin asked her, "When did you have them?"

Padme said, "It happened about a couple hours after you left on your mission. Would you like to hold them?"

Anakin said, "You don't have to ask me twice." He took them and held them and could not believe that he and Padme had created such beautiful babies. "Have you thought of names yet?" Anakin asked

Padme smiled, "Well the boy I thought we would go with your idea a few weeks ago, and name him Luke, the girl we will go with my idea if we have a girl and name her Leia."

Anakin was basking in how blessed he felt. He finally said, "So, Luke and Leia it is then."

Anakin noticed how down Padme was, of course he probably knew why, but was wanting to avoid the topic as much as possible. "So I heard you have been nominated as Chancellor."

Padme smiled a little, "Yeah, but I am turning it down, Bail is much better than me, I just want to go to Naboo and remain there at the lake house were we spent our first several weeks of our marriage together…"

Padme felt like she did not want to avoid the topic anymore so she decided to break the ice, "How do you feel about the trial?"

Anakin took a deep breath and said, "Nervous, I will admit whatever they decide I will abide by, and I probably deserve whatever punishment I get, but I fear about just you raising the kids, I want to be apart of it."

Padme looked at Anakin with concern, but pressed a question, "If by chance they do pardon you, do you want to go with me to Naboo and raise our kids?"

Anakin nodded.

This overjoyed Padme. "Oh by the way they have agreed to let you stay here until your trial is done."

Anakin liked this news. "How about we turn in Padme, Yoda is supposed to be here early in the morning to discuss our case."

Padme nodded and the two put Luke and Leia in bed and went to bed him. Anakin never stopped holding Padme the whole night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anakin was awoken early to the smell of food. He got out of bed and put on a robe and found Padme making food.

"You don't have to do all this," Anakin told her.

Padme greeted him with a kiss and said, "I know, I just figure you'll need your strength today… It should be a while why don't you hop in the shower, for I believe Yoda will be here anytime."

Anakin hopped in the shower and began to think of how lucky of a guy he was. He could not believe a few days ago he had come close to giving up everything. He began to think of the dreams he had received when he first found out about Padme's pregnancy. He decided that they must have been a warning to him due to the temptations of the dark side that were approaching. He could not believe that he had given into such a lie that Palpatine could save her.

Anakin came out of the shower dressed and then went and held his kids for a while. He began to think of the images that he had seen of what could have happened. He realized that if he had gone down the path he was going then he would not be able to hold his kids like this. In fact most of the experiences he had with his kids would have been painful. He would have spent years believing that his wife and kids were dead. Then when he discovered Luke was alive he would go on a mad hunt to locate him to turn him to the dark side. He also thought that if it had not been for his son he would have never returned.

Thankfully Anakin never had to experience the consequences of that decision to fight Obi-Wan. He now was back on the light side of the force, and he had his wife by his side, and two kids that he could hold and love. But for how long would that be? What would his punishment be, would he be sent to the spice mines of Kessle? Would he be executed? Anakin began to cry when he thought of his wife and kids not having him in their life.

Just then Padme came in and held him. Not many words were exchanged at first; they both just held each other both crying. Padme began to kiss him and Anakin began to kiss her.

Finally Anakin broke the silence, "My angel, I am sorry for everything, its my fault you may be on your own. I know whatever happens is better than what could have been, for I have seen the alternate version if I had kept going down the path that I was going. Believe me, this is the best way to go."

Padme nodded, "I know, and Anakin I believe you, and I forgive you… You just need to forgive yourself… You have already done more than enough to redeem yourself."

Just then Yoda came in. "Skywalker, the judge wants to see you before the case to talk to you individually."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anakin was in the courtroom with Yoda, Obi-Wan and his wife Padme. These were the people who were very dear to him. Padme had Luke and Leia with her as well. He was glad that whatever happened here these people were all around him supporting him and standing by him.

Judge Gomnaz was sitting at his desk and looking over several sheets of papers. He had been looking at them for almost the last twenty minutes without saying much of anything. The silence was killing him. He didn't mind a few minutes, but with the fact that he had called him here to speak with him prior to the time the courts started was just too much.

Finally Gomnaz broke the silence, "Skywalker, the Hero with out Fear, as many refer to you as, I have been up most of the night reviewing a list of offenses made about you… These offenses range from aiding in a sadistic leader to overthrow the Republic, as well as assassinating almost all the Jedi, except for who is in here… These are very traitorous deeds that are even against the Jedi beliefs. How do you plead to these accusations?"

Anakin swallowed hard, "Guilty your honor."

Gomnaz took a deep breath, "I also have a very big list of deeds you did prior to this, how countless times you saved the very same Republic… This even includes your capture Palpatine and helped to come up with a plan to restore the Republic… Is this true also?"

Anakin nodded and said, "Yes."

Gomnaz took a breath again and continued, "There is not going to be a trial for you Anakin, The Council of Courts decided yesterday that only I would decide your fate. This was due to them wanting to focus everything on Palpatine's trial… Therefore all I want to hear from you is your side of everything…what would cause you to disobey the rules of the Jedi and to do the dark deeds you did?"

Anakin nodded, "Before I begin I want to let you know that I feel genuine sorrow for the lives that I have taken, as well as remorse. A few days ago, I even asked Obi-Wan to kill me after I defeated the Emperor. But I now value life more than anything. I fear the idea of Padme raising the kids by herself."

Gomnaz nodded at this even noticing the tears of remorse coming from his eyes.

Anakin continued, "Truthfully I would say it goes back to my upbringing, you see I was different than all the other Jedi, I was not found until I was about nine years old. So I began my training. At this time Palpatine took me in. He kept encouraging my abilities as well as he even gave me some advice. This continued like this for until about the start of the Clone Wars… during this time I desperately wanted to go and see my mother, for as a Jedi I was envisioning her in pain… They denied this. "

"Then I got my first assignment: It was to guard the Senator Amidalla. I will be the first to admit I always loved her, even as a nine-year-old kid, we went back to Naboo and did our best to ignore our feelings we had for each other… Then one day I could not avoid my nightmares of my mother anymore, I returned to my birth planet, Tatooine. But sadly I was too late she was brutally killed by the sand people… I felt something then I never felt before, and before I knew it I slaughtered everyone in the camp."

"Upon returning I found out Obi-Wan was captured and Padme, and I tried to save him. Upon our capture, we declared our love for each other, for we didn't see the point in hiding it, due to what we thought was going to be the end of us… However it wasn't. Upon taking her back to Naboo we decided to hide it from the Order and from everyone else, and got married. We were successful at hiding it the whole time."

"A few weeks ago, when Count Dukoo captured Palpatine, I dueled him and bested him. Palpatine, whom at this point hadn't revealed himself to me, told me to kill him, luring me with the dark side. It was then I saw Padme for the first time in months. She was pregnant. I kept having nightmares of her dying in childbirth."

"It was then that that Palpatine started playing with my emotions. He told me that I should be the one fighting Grevious not Kenobi. He then revealed that the dark side could save people from dying, and that the Jedi were hiding it and were trying to overthrow the Republic."

"Then I saw Master Windu in what seemed like an assassination attempt. Days later I saw that they did attempt to arrest him prior to my arriving in a security disk. So I thought the Jedi were the enemy and began to use the dark side."

"After wiping out the sepertists, Padme and Obi-Wan came and we calmly talked it over and then I made a vow to stop that madman."

Judge Gomnaz sat there for several minutes. "That is some story, Skywalker. Anything else you wish to add?"

Anakin shook his head.

Judge Gomnaz sat for about five minutes looking again at the charges and the deeds Anakin did. Finally after this he spoke up, "Anakin, I have decided that…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Judge Gomnaz said to Anakin, "I have decided that to try you here is unfair, because the person who did these deeds was Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker. So therefore, I am going to leave it up to the Jedi Council to decide your fate. But I want them to hold off on that decision until after the trial of Palpatine… The reason why is I want you to tell the court room your side of everything."

Yoda spoke up, "Your honor, decided have we. Same as you, we cannot try him for crimes Vader did."

Gomnaz said, "Very well, you are pardoned. Meet back here same time for Palpatine's trial."

Anakin could not believe what has happened. He was truly blessed, He could help raise his kids and have a family.

Obi-Wan came over to Anakin and hugged him, "Congratulations!"

Padme was next, she embraced him.

Yoda came over to Anakin. "Important matter to discuss have we. Meet tonight we shall."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin met that night.

"Much to discuss have we, Skywalker, Yoda began, but first what are you planning now that it all seems over, that is after give you will your side of everything to the courts during Palpatine's trial?"

Anakin looked at his master, "Well I would love to stay and help restore the order, but Padme and I have decided to go to Naboo and raise our kids. We love I there and want them to learn Jedi, but we also want them to have normal lives."

Obi-Wan spoke up, "This whole event has taught us that Jedi have made some bad decisions. But before we tell you of these changes, you Anakin are now a Jedi Master."

Anakin was stunned, "Me, a Master?"

Yoda nodded and said, "Yes, proven yourself have you."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued, "One of the first changes that we have decided to make is that Jedi may marry. If you were able to return and overcome the dark side, then that idea is wrong and we should allow marriage."

Anakin was overjoyed. "I agree, even prior to marrying Padme I thought that should be different."

Yoda continued, "Another rule change we shall, is rule of not seeing family. Jedi now encouraged one weekend a month to see parents they shall."

Anakin thought of when he was younger, "I think that is a good rule."

Obi-Wan spoke up, "We are going to have three different areas though, Yoda is going to remain in Coruscant and train younglings until they are Jedi Knights, at which point I will take over and they will be trained at Polis Masa. Then once they become Masters then you will take over and guide them on Naboo, this was you can raise your family and help the order."

Yoda spoke up, "This in case we ever attacked are we."

Anakin was happy by this. "That is great Masters, thank you."

Several days later Anakin gave his side of everything in the courts. Palpatine was then found guilty and executed.

It took about 18 years before Anakin started receiving masters on Naboo. The first two were Luke and Leia, and many more to follow. Anakin and Padme had about three more kids, all of which were now currently in Obi-Wan's Jedi Knight program.

Yoda had to delegate responsibility after about 2 years when it became so huge, of 3000 kids. Luke and Leia were the first to go and help out. Eventually Obi-Wan and Anakin will have to do the same.

Anakin cherished everything. He was thankful that he never fully became the Vader he saw in the images.

The End


End file.
